


You Turn Me Upside Down

by cadkitten



Category: exist†trace
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyou catches Omi doing something she very much never expected and it leads to a few things in her own world that get upended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Turn Me Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Do It Like A Dude" by Jessie J

Jyou's back hit the bed, a soft huff of breath leaving her as she flopped back onto the soft, cushiony surface. Touring sometimes got her good and worked up and there wasn't always a good reason for it to be like that. But today, she supposed she did have a good enough reason for being horny beyond all reason. Closing her eyes, she reached down to unfasten her tight leather pants, sliding her hand over the small pair of bright pink panties within. She lightly began to run her fingertips over her clit, her hips arching up into her own touch as she did. Already, she could feel her clit sliding free of the hood that usually kept it partly hidden, the tissue erecting itself at the direct stimulation.

With a groan, she let her mind wander back over what she'd seen earlier today.

_She'd have recognized that shock of nearly silver-blonde hair anywhere, in particular with the top part of it spiked up like that. But all it had taken her was three steps into the room before she realized she wasn't actually supposed to be in the room right then... or at least that her bandmate had not expected anyone to be. The sound of something vibrating came from the other side of the couch and she knew that sound all too well, realization dawning on her that she had just walked in on a very private moment. Though, how private Omi expected things to be when she did them right in the middle of the dressing room, Jyou had no earthly idea._

Shifting her head to the side, Jyou pressed her cheek against the fabric of the comforter, her hips pushing up eagerly toward her roaming fingers. There was nothing that could have stopped her right then... in all honesty, it really was nothing. Even when the door to the hotel room opened and she heard the footsteps of someone walking into the room, obviously rolling in a suitcase behind them, she didn't stop. If anything, it drove her on faster, sent her spiraling through the haze of her own arousal and hurdling toward the finish line.

The sound of a bag hitting the dresser caught some small fraction of her attention, but not enough to pull her away from her mission. Instead, she looked right up into Omi's face as she gasped, her fingers rocking back on her clit once, twice, three times more before she was falling over the edge with a soft cry. She could feel everything contracting and releasing inside of her and she pushed her hips upward a few times before settling, panting faintly as she continued to stare up into the guitarist's face. "Hey," she finally breathed out, a smirk already playing across her lips.

For her part, Omi simply stared at the other, shaking her head slightly before she snorted and then knelt down to start taking off her shoes. "Well... I don't suppose there's a reason to leave if you're done, hmm?"

Jyou let out a laugh, rolling onto her side and propping herself up on one elbow, studying Omi as she unlaced her boots. "Yeah, I suppose not." She wet her lips as she stared down at the other, somewhat of a leer coming over her features as she recalled what she'd been getting off to in the first place. "But, I mean, it's not like I was being nearly as obvious as you about it, right?"

Omi's head snapped up, surprise written across her face for a few seconds before she schooled it back into place. "Why whatever are you speaking of?"

"Oh, go ahead, play like you have no idea, but I caught you and I know what you were doing." Jyou rolled over and breathed out a small vibrating sound, her tongue rolling to produce it. "All up in the green room and shit, too. Tsk tsk."

There were a few seconds in which Omi was clearly struggling with if she should be denying this or just going with it. After a bit, she just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, yes you caught me getting off. What about it?"

"I was just pointing out how I was much more meticulous about where I was doing so than you were... that's all."

Omi tossed her boots back by her stuff and stood there, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at Jyou. "Sure you were... and for that fact to come rolling off your tongue right after getting off, I suspect it was more than just that. So what do you have to say for yourself in that respect?"

Jyou stared at her steadily for a few moments and then smirked. "I have only this to say: I was definitely using it as masturbation material. Your turn."

"My turn, indeed." Omi moved to start taking off the outer layer of her clothing, slipping the hoodie off and then stripping off the vest under it. She didn't stop there though, unbuttoning her shirt and then letting it slid free of her arms, revealing a little red lacy number for a bra. And then the pants got unzipped and pushed down her thighs, leaving her to use the dresser as support while she bent over and gave quite the rear-end show to Jyou in the process of getting them off of her legs. That done, she righted herself and hooked her thumbs under the white silk panties, pushing them down her thighs as well, letting them simply drop to the floor as she reached for the clasp on her bra, unfastening it and slipping the lace material over her arms and ditching it with the pile of her other clothing.

Turning back around, Omi pinned Jyou with her gaze, walking to the bed and pausing there for a few seconds before she simply straddled the other woman's hips. Settling herself down astride Jyou, she smirked at her. "Okay, your move, you cocky bitch."

"Bitch?" Jyou questioned lightly, though she couldn't have cared less what she was being called right then. Instead, she reached to slide her hands over the other's stomach and then up to lightly dust her palms over the guitarist's breasts. Finally, her hands gripped Omi's biceps and pulled her down, shoving one hand into her hair as she was leaning down, tugging her the rest of the way until their mouths connected. The kiss was frantic, needier than either could have guessed they'd actually be. 

The next few minutes were spent in utter chaos, the pair of them rolling around as they got Jyou undressed and then scrambling for Omi's bag, finding a vibrator and a dildo to play with among the various toiletries. It wasn't but a few moments longer before Omi had the dildo buried deeply within Jyou's passage, rather roughly thrusting it into her. 

Jyou writhed on the bed, crying out in complete abandon as the guitarist shoved the fake dick in and out of her passage. It had been years since she'd been fucked like this and it was taking everything in her not to scream with the pleasure coursing through her body. Something about having it done in such near-violence left her breathless and desperate. Roughness had always had a way with her.

Omi sucked on one of Jyou's nipples while she thrust the dildo in and out of her partner, nipping faintly before she migrated to peppering kisses between her breasts and moving her other hand down to lightly thumb over Jyou's clit. It didn't take long before Jyou was crying out, her head falling back and her whimpers echoing off the walls of the hotel room as she started to cum for the second time that night.

There were a few seconds in between Jyou starting to orgasm and Omi reacting to it. She pulled the dildo out and tossed it aside, sliding down astride the other, her hips already eagerly pushing forward again and again. She was obviously aiming to do her best to grind on the other, Jyou's clit sliding along Omi's slit as she moved. A few quick jerking movements and she was leaving reality behind for a few seconds herself.

Settling down, Omi breathed out a soft laugh, sliding herself down along the full length of Jyou's body, laying on her without regard to much else for the time being. "Mmm... god you cum so fucking hard," she breathed out.

Jyou let out a laugh, throwing one arm over her eyes as she closed them and allowed herself to rest finally. "And you've got a hair-trigger... which, for the record, I regard as a wonderful asset."

Omi's chuckle started out strong, but quickly faded down as she closed her eyes and yawned. "I think... I'm just going to sleep right here."

"And I think I'm going to let you," Jyou returned, allowing her head to sink into the mattress. This had to be one of the top decisions of her adult life, that's all there was to it.

**The End**


End file.
